Le cauchemar de Ron
by stah
Summary: Ron découvre la terrible vérité qui explique les sorties nocturnes de Harry, étroitement liée à Severus Snape... Snarry sous le point de vue de Ron. OS écrit pour les nuits du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**carte**" (décidément c'est un appel à la romance !). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas.

/!\ Attention, c'est encore un OS très loin du canon, puisque c'est un Snarry /!\

* * *

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et complètement emmêlé dans ses draps. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar incluant araignées, Ombrage et... des bonbons au citron. Il ne chercha pas à trouver la signification à ce fouillis du subconscient et se contenta de jeter un coup d'oeil au lit de Harry, par réflexe. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs nuit qu'il avait surpris son ami à rentrer à l'aube et il ne s'était jamais expliqué, ce qui commençait à l'intriguer au plus haut point. Habituellement, Harry partageait, à un moment ou à un autre, la raison de ses escapades nocturnes.

Une fois de plus, son lit était vide. Mais où pouvait-il être à cette heure ?

Ron, curieux, se leva et enfonça ses pieds dans ses chaussons aussi roux que ses cheveux, entièrement conçus par sa mère.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la carte des maraudeurs était ouverte sur la couverture... Il s'approcha, en toute innocence pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Par un hasard qui était pour le moins heureux, elle était encore "active". Ron hésita un instant, conscient que cela revenait, d'une certaine façon, à espionner son ami.

Après un combat acharné avec sa conscience dont il sortit vainqueur au bout d'une minute, il s'assit sur son lit et prit la carte dans ses mains. Il aperçut le nom de Albus Dumbledore qui était bien mobile dans son bureau, puis les noms des professeurs et élèves dans leurs appartements et dortoirs.

Soudain, il retint sa respiration... Il suivait des yeux le "Harry Potter" qui se déplaçait à vive allure dans les couloirs qui menaient... aux cachots. Ron déglutit, Harry risquait d'avoir des ennuis s'il s'aventurait dans le territoire gardé de Snape. Il se demanda néanmoins pourquoi il se jetait ainsi dans la gueule du loup.

Il poursuivit son observation et se figea. Cette fois, son ami était condamné. Le voilà qui s'était arrêté devant les quartiers de Severus Snape, où le professeur de potions se trouvait bel et bien !

C'était maintenant une certitude, Harry était devenu autodestructeur. Peut-être même masochiste ? Ron frémit à cette idée qui le dérangeait plus que d'imaginer Harry féru de divination.

Et lui, en tant qu'ami, devait-il être là pour lui ? Le soutenir dans cette phase difficile ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie... Il aimait autant éviter les sujets gênants comme celui-ci.

Il reporta son attention sur la carte et vit que Harry était... entré à l'intérieur des appartements de Snape ! Ron sentit son coeur accélérer sa cadence et une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe. Il pria pour lui.

Mais finalement, rien ne se passa. Jamais Harry ne sortit. Mais comme il avait bien vu les deux noms se mouvoir, se rencontrer et finalement ne plus bouger, il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Et si Snape avait ensorcelé Harry ?

L'idée n'était pas si extravagante...

Il ne sut que faire. Puis, dans un élan d'héroïsme, il revêtit une robe de sorcier et sortit du dortoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours la carte en main, il se tenait devant la même porte dont Harry avait franchi le seuil une demi-heure plus tôt.

Alors, conscient qu'il était vraiment un très bon ami, il frappa à la porte tout en regardant la carte du coin de l'oeil. Quand il vit du mouvement, il s'empressa de la dissimuler et attendit. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Monsieur Weasley, j'espère pour vous que vous avez une excellente raison pour oser frapper à _ma_ porte à cette heure tardive. J'écoute, dit Snape glacial.

Ron, luttant pour garder son sang-froid, marmonna d'une voix encore endormie :

- Je cherche Harry. Il n'est pas dans son lit et je crois que...

Il se tut, Snape s'était encore plus refroidi, si cela était possible.

- Et, monsieur Weasley, vous avez cru nécessaire de venir me réveiller pour partager cet émoi ô combien fascinant, ou bien peut-être que votre cerveau de Griffondor en a conclu, en tout logique, que Potter se trouvait ici ?

Ron fronça le sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe... Peut-être que la carte ne marchait plus...

- Eh bien... Je l'ai vu entrer ici, mentit-il.

Snape croisa les bras sur la poitrine, visiblement prêt à crucifier Ron.

- _Eh bien_... Vous avez fait erreur. J'enlève cinquante points à Griffondor et je vous prie de bien vouloir retourner à vos imbécilités dans votre dortoir.

Sur ce, il claqua la porte. Ron se décomposa littéralement... Que se passait-il ? Il n'allait quand même pas retourner gentiment dormir sans savoir où se trouvait Harry ? Et puis pourquoi Snape ne profitait-il pas de l'occasion de punir son souffre-douleur ?

Il tourna en rond devant la porte pendant quelques minutes quand celle-ci s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il sursauta, croyant que Snape avait deviné sa présence et s'apprêtait à le lui faire regretter. Mais non... C'était Harry.

- Harry !

- Ron !

Son ami avait l'air aussi surpris que lui.

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu faisais chez Snape !

Harry vira au rouge et bafouilla qu'il devait lui parler. Ron, de plus en plus inquiet, voire suspicieux, l'interrogea une fois de plus mais Harry livra quelques paroles évasives avant de s'éloigner. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée.

- Potter, tu as oublié...

La voix de Snape s'évanouit quand il vit que Ron se trouvait toujours là. Le rouquin regarda avec horreur son professeur de potions tendre une chemise à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'empressa de la récupérer, les joues encore plus rouges, et remercia Snape d'un signe de tête. Le professeur de potions regardait toujours Ron, paraissant en plein calcul mental.

Enfin le rouquin comprit.

- Ne me dis pas que... Mon dieu... Merlin... Par les foudres de Bertie Crochue... Non..."

C'était la fin du monde pour Ron. Cela ne pouvait être que la fin du monde. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'on l'achève !

* * *

He he, plus long celui-là (allez savoir pourquoi, alors que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus que deux neurones en marche). Bon ça peut être gênant, harry fait jeune, mais disons qu'il a dix-sept ans, on peut rougir à dix-sept ans ^^, et c'était ici plus sous le côté comique donc ne vous formalisez pas pour le reste.


End file.
